<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кукла by Kagami, WTF_Love_Death_Robots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417282">Кукла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami'>Kagami</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots'>WTF_Love_Death_Robots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Девушка ищет и находит работу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кукла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Серия: The Witness (Свидетель).<br/>Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уродский город...</p><p>Царство неоновых мигающих реклам, небоскребов и жужжащих кондиционеров.</p><p>Все убогие улицы здесь похожи друг на друга, как братья-близнецы: дома одинаковые, только номерами да похабными надписями отличаются. Хотя нет, надписи везде тоже одинаковые.  </p><p>Запах из каждой подворотни — аж воротит…</p><p>Она шла, кутаясь в короткую курточку и цокая каблуками-столбиками, сжимая в ладони помятый лист бумаги, выдранный впопыхах из какой-то заплесневелой записной книжки. А на листе — криво нацарапанный адрес и имя “Владимир”.</p><p>Где-то у нее за спиной, среди безликих многоэтажек, грохотало метро и сигналили в пробках машины. Она удалялась от них все дальше и дальше. Такая якобы знающая себе цену и делающая вид, что ничего не боится.</p><p>Но резкий звук упавшего мусорного бачка и дикий мяв облезлого черного кота все же поймали ее врасплох. Она шарахнулась в одну сторону, кот — в другую.</p><p>— Блядь, — не удержалась она и сильнее вцепилась в ручку безразмерной наплечной сумки. — Чуть не навернулась, падла, — зло бросила вслед улепетывавшему задрав хвост комку шерсти.</p><p>В сумке — все ее прошлое.</p><p>В двадцатисантиметровых каблуках — все ее настоящее.</p><p>В адресе на мятом клочке бумаги — все ее будущее.</p><p>“Этот город сожрет тебя с потрохами, цыпочка”, — прочла она яркое граффити на стене нужного дома.</p><p>“Пошел ты”, — прошептала, сверилась с адресом и вошла в темный подъезд.</p><p>Третий этаж, шесть загаженных людьми и временем лестничных пролетов: длинные коридоры, кривые надписи и рисунки на стенах, использованные шприцы и презервативы по углам, мушиные трупики в паутине под потолком.</p><p>Нужная квартира была крайней.</p><p>Остановившись перед ничем неприметной дверью, она быстро достала пудреницу, глянула на себя, поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь и велела своему отражению успокоиться.</p><p>Звонок не работал, пришлось стучать. Открыли ей далеко не сразу. Она уже было решила, что ошиблась, когда с той стороны загремели ключами и дверь отъехала в сторону, погружая ее в громкую синтетическую, как и все вокруг, музыку.</p><p>— И что это у нас здесь? — На нее смотрело нечто, затянутое в черное и раскрашенное, как хэллоуинский клоун. Высокий голос ударил по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя попятиться.</p><p>— Мне нужен Владимир, — промямлила она, пытаясь не слишком откровенно пялиться на тонкие, явно мужские ноги в сетчатых колготках и алых сапогах на гигантских платформах, на мини юбку с разрезом до бедра и...</p><p>— А кому он не нужен, хрен бродячий?! Только и знает, что ширяться, дрыхнуть и хуй свой в кого ни попадя совать. А как надо дело делать — и нет его!</p><p>— Простите, я… — ТолькАо сейчас она решилась поднять взгляд и встретилась с пустыми темными глазами под огромными накладными ресницами.</p><p>— Новенькая? — Пухлые силиконовые губы в ярко-красной помаде с непривычки поражали. — Ну, заходи, сучка, посмотрим на тебя.</p><p>Она переступила порог, и дверь за ней с легким скрипом захлопнулась, словно отрезая все пути к отступлению. Теперь перед ней был только длинный коридор — грязь, хаос, ряды комнат и похожие на тени люди в обтягивающем с ног до головы латексе. Ее провожатый усмехнулся, ухватил за руку, больно сжав ладонь, и куда-то поволок, крича на ходу:</p><p>— И нечего пялиться, шлюхи! Все вы когда-то были таким мясом: нежным, невинным. А теперь только и умеете, что по углам зажиматься. А ну, марш работать!</p><p>Здесь пахло безысходностью и смесью паршивых парфюмов, затхлостью и похотью.</p><p>— Ну, — он затащил ее в крохотную каморку, где стояли вычурный диванчик и видавшая виды тумбочка, — скажи мне, сучка, что ты умеешь?</p><p>Дверь здесь не закрывалась, музыка оглушала, а запах казался невыносимым.</p><p>— Я умею, — она все еще пыталась казаться уверенной в себе, — танцевать.</p><p>— Ты смотри. — Он плюхнулся на диванчик, забросив ногу на ногу, и сказал: — Раздевайся!</p><p>Она оглянулась, пытаясь найти место, чтобы пристроить сумку, положила ее в угол на пол, сбросила на нее короткий пиджачок и принялась спускать с плеч бретельки легкого платья.</p><p>— Быстрее! — ее подстегнул раздраженный фырк.</p><p>Она едва не упала, запутавшись в стрингах, которые зацепились за толстые каблуки туфель, но успела опереться о стену.</p><p>— Неуклюжая, — насмешливо донеслось с диванчика.</p><p>Вдохнув поглубже, она, бросив белье на сумку, повернулась, показывая себя.</p><p>Сейчас на ней были только едва светящиеся под слабым искусственным освещением татуировки.</p><p>— Говоришь, умеешь танцевать? — Ее беззастенчиво и внимательно разглядывали, наконец вынесли вердикт: — Неплохая сучка. Куколка. Если не будешь нарушать правил, сработаемся.</p><p>— А что за правила?</p><p>— Со временем узнаешь. Но главное — не опаздывать.</p><p>Он встал и прошел к выходу из комнаты.</p><p>— Танцуешь сегодня в девять. Вот и посмотрим на тебя. А пока пошла вон.</p><p>Выходя, она заметила на стене надпись: “Быть тебе свидетелем ...”, последнее слово кто-то пытался тщательно замарать — получилось не очень. Пустая, бессмысленная надпись, как и все вокруг. Она почти сразу выбросила из головы увиденное и побежала по ступеням вниз, ей еще надо было поесть и принять душ перед первым вечером работы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>